Daddy's Back
by Zysa
Summary: Is Hiei's dad really back? And what does he want? (Pairings- HieiOC YusukeKeiko KuwabaraYukina KuramaOC BotanKoenma)
1. First Day of School

Author's Note: This is the 1st time I've written a fanfic & posted it, so go e-z on me. If u have any comments or suggestions, please review. Anything & everything is accepted. Thank u!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
First Day of School  
  
Monday; Sarayashiki Jr. High: 1st Period, L.A.-PT 3  
  
"Come on Cass! Why do you take so long?" Scolded the green-hazel-eyed girl with flowy brown medium length hair to her friend. "I'm gonna leave without you if you don't hurry. I'm not gonna be late ta Henn's because of you," she said as she walked towards the door. They were the last ones left in the portable. "Just hold on a sec! It won't close," said Cass as she tried her hardest to force the clip closed. Cass also had hazel eyes, but her hair was a bit lighter & shorter. "How hard could it be to close a stupid suitcase?!" complained the other girl. She walked back over to Cass & placed her books on the desk next to her. "Move," she said, & Cass backed away. She grabbed the clip & closed it without a problem. "Woo! Thanks Z!" said Cass. Z replied smugly, "No problem, weakling."  
  
"I'm not a weakling!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then how come you couldn't close that stupid case?"  
  
"Because.there's too much stuff in it!"  
  
"But I closed it just fine," Z argued as they walked out the door. They were always arguing constantly. They were best friends, but they didn't show it. They walked into the main building & Z got to her seminar. "See ya," she said. Cass waved back. They had two different seminars, but other than that, they had every class together.   
  
Seminar: Reading-Room 604  
  
Z walked in & Henn stopped her with the words, "Why are you late?" Z then replied, "Well.uh.Cass took a long time &.uh.I had to wait for her.so-" Henn cut her off, "You 'had to wait' for her?"  
  
"Well.no. Not really.but-" Henn cut her off again, "But what? You're late. Don't blame it on anyone else. It's your fault. Go sit down." Z went & sat her table with Roxy (girl; short black hair & dark brown eyes) & Chris (boy; shaggy dirty blonde hair & brown eyes). Roxy looked up from the book she was reading & looked at Z as she put her briefcase down & grabbed her own book. Funny thing was, there was no book. It was a bunch of computer papers written on with pencil. Roxy looked ay her strangely as she leaned back in her chair & began to read, but then shook it off. Z was always doing weird things. Like the red ribbon she was always wore. She never took it off when she went to school, & she didn't know why either. She didn't care. "Psst," Roxy called & then tapped on the table. Z looked up at her. Roxy shrugged & pointed at the papers. Z leaned forward & flipped the papers around & then pointed at the pencil written heading. It read, "THE FOUR REALMS" Roxy looked up at Z & whispered, "You're crazy!"   
  
"It's soooo cool! Look there's four of them," Roxy rolled her eyes, "There's the Rei-kai, which is the Spirit World; the Nin-gen-kai, which is the Human World; the Makai, which is the Demon World; & the Ji-goku, which is Hell. What lies within them is pretty obvious," Z explained. "Whatever," Roxy said. She pushed the papers down & asked, "'Ey, me, Liz, & Cass are going to the movies tonight. Wanna come?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"7"  
  
"Sorry. Can't. I'm already going out with a few other friends this afternoon. If it were a little later, I could've probably gone. Now I know why Cass is leaving early. "  
  
"Girls, read," interrupted Henn. Roxy & Z sat back & began to read again.   
  
The morning announcements came on & 5 minutes were left of seminar. Free time. The students were allowed to talk during the last 5 minutes, they just weren't allowed to get up. Chris turned to Z who was still reading the written papers. He noticed the title & remembered something. "Hey! Have you seen that-" he started, then noticed that she wasn't paying attention. He began to tap her quickly & annoyingly, "Hey. Hey. HEY!" She slowly began to look up as she tried to finish the paragraph & answered, "Wh-What?"  
  
"Have you seen the new guy?"  
  
"What new guy?"  
  
"That weird one. He has this spiky black hair and this black dress?"  
  
"A guy that wears a dress?" she asked for reassurance. She didn't quite believe him. He tried to explain further, "Well, not a dress, but this black thing like a coat or something but without zippers or buttons. Just pockets." Z looked at him still not believing him. Roxy entered the conversation saying, "Oooh, I know who you're talking about. He has this weird spiky hair that's like this tall, right?"   
  
"Yeah," said Chris as he turned to her. "With uh.this freaky. white. zigzag.highlight.thing in the middle, & he talks weird too," they said in unison as they pointed a finger above their heads & moved them up & down. Z looked at both of them as if they were crazy. "O.K. & you guys say that I'm crazy," she said. Roxy replied, "You are. We're not kidding. I saw him this morning in the halls. This guy looks really freaky. Almost as freaky as you."  
  
"Shut the hell up you stupid bitch!" Z replied angrily. Z wasn't sure about it. Yeah, there could be some new rocker kid or something, but the way they were describing his looks was a little unbelievable. "Shit you will not believe how fast he can run!" Chris bursted. "Why?" Z & Roxy asked in unison.  
  
"We had the mile run today, right, & the coach told him he didn't have to do it today because he might need practice since he had just gotten here & he might not have been ready, & then he says 'I don't need practice. I can run faster than any of you stupid humans'. So nobody says anything & the coach tells everyone to get on the track. He says ready set go & starts the stopwatch. The new guy gathers all four sticks, okay, all four," he said showing four fingers, "In less than 15 seconds."  
  
"Are you serious?" Z & Roxy asked amazed. "Uh, why would I shit about something like that?" he asked sarcastically. Z stared down at the shiny table as she pulled her red headband up to her forehead again. "Unbelievable," she thought, "Yet, it's pretty cool". Something hit her then. How did Chris know this? She looked up at him & asked. He said he went to P.E. this morning & that him & the new guy are in the same class. The bell wrung.  
  
3rd Period, Band-Room 213  
  
She got to her next class, band. The whole time she was walking through the halls, she thought about the new kid. She tried to picture him in her head, but she just couldn't. It was just too weird. She put her bag down next to her chair & went inside the instrument storage room to get her case, then sat down. She opened it & inside was three parts of a shiny clear crystal (a/n*not glass, crystal*) flute. She put them together & carefully put it down on the stand. She bent over to the side & opened her bag. She pulled out a white binder & placed it on the stand. She took her flute in her right hand & opened the binder with the other. Inside were plastic sheets with different music pieces in them. Her favorite pieces were "Lonely Heart" & "Hymn of the Demon Angel". No one had ever heard of the composers or the songs, & they were written only for flutes. A nun, Sister Mary Clare, had given them to her.   
  
She started to play "Hymn of the Demon Angel", when Cass who was next to her & also played the flute, tried to join in, but she couldn't. No matter how much she tried, Cass could never play any of the two songs. Cassandra was a better player than she was. Probably better than everyone in band, & these were easy notes, but for some reason she just couldn't. The notes wouldn't even come out when she tried it, but then she looked at a different song & it came out perfect. Zysa was the only one ever to play even one note of the song, & she played it beautifully. No matter how many times she played it, everyone loved it. Her band instructor even forced her to play the two pieces in a solo on stage during a concert. The audience had stood up & yelled at the top of their lungs while clapping. Some thought it was the material used, but Cass had tried it using the crystal flute & she still got the same results. No one could even touch the flute because it would shock them, so there was no point in stealing it.  
  
So as a natural reaction, everyone stopped what he or she was doing & began to listen to her. The room fell into a deep silence where only the crystal flute could be heard. After the hymn, everyone began to comment her on well she played. Some asked her to teach them, while others asked how she did it. She didn't know the answers to any of the questions. She had tried several times to teach them, but they couldn't. It was almost as if the songs were made especially & only for her.  
  
The bell soon rang & it was off to lunch. Z put both Cass's & her flute back inside the instrument storage room while Cass closed her book bag, then they walked out together. As they walked, they talked about things. Cass brought something up. "Hey, have you seen that new guy?" asked Cass. "No, but let me guess. You have, right?"   
  
"He's so freaky! He's got-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Roxy & Chris told me. How come everyone but me has seen him? It's not fair!"  
  
"Well who knows? Maybe you'll get to see him now."  
  
"How did you see him?"  
  
"He's in my seminar."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"HA! HA! I laugh at you!" Cass teased. Z sighed & they changed the subject. They walked until they reached the back of the line outside the cafeteria. Z stopped & Cass continued to walk as she said, "I'll go check in the front to see if Roxy & Luz are there." Z waited a few seconds then got on her tiptoes to see if Cass had found them. She looked above everyone's heads & in a few seconds saw a familiar hand waving at her to come forward. She left her spot & went up to where the waving hand was located. Cass, Luz, & Roxy were talking together, & Rita & Christine were talking together.  
  
Luz was a bit shorter & quite big around the waist. She had natural tan skin, dark brown eyes, & long, dark black hair braided down to just above waist level. Christine was about an inch taller with short black hair pinned up on the sides & medium brown eyes. Her skin wasn't as pale as Z's, but close to it, (a/n*no. Z does not look dead!*). She looked like a decent girl. Rita on the other hand, looked quite a bit like a hoe. She was the same height as Z, & had a medium hair length. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a tight bun at the back of her head, with a big scrungy & lots of gel, & with dark brown eyes. She had unnatural tan & big glossy lips. She also wore blue eye shadow smudged on her eyelids with dark blue eyeliner. She had long & red acrylic nails glued on. Her skirt was too short & you could almost see her thong, & her water bra almost showed.  
  
A security guard passed by & Rita waved to him flirtingly with a finger in her mouth. Z rolled her eyes & thought, "hore". Rita saw Z's little trick & when the security guard left, she turned to her & said, "Listen bitch, don't hate me cause I can get some from whoever I want & you can't get it at all," & then she giggled. Z snapped back, "No! Why don't you listen you stupid slut? At least I'm not the one that's desperate enough to fuck a fat man that's 3 times my age, hore!" Rita looked at her stunned & just turned around. Her hair flipped in Z's face & Z's temper began to boil. Cass noticed & she placed a hand on Z's shoulder & said, "Hey, she ain't worth it. Come on, let's look for the new guy." Z turned around & took in a deep breath, & then exhaled. "Why do you pay attention to her? You know that's what she wants," Roxy asked & re-informed. "She gets me so fucking mad!" Z said through gritted teeth. She then turned to Roxy & asked a bit irritated, "Why do you let her sit with us?" Roxy lifted up her hands & said, "Hey, don't look at me. It's not my fault she follows me." The 3 others then replied in unison, "Uh...yes it is." Roxy replied, "I've tried to tell her to go away, & you guys have seen me, but you know how she gets." They all sighed. Luz then said, "Well, at least the line is moving."  
  
"Why don't we do the same thing?" said Cass as they walked in the line. "Uh.we are moving," answered Luz & Roxy. "I mean our lives," replied Cass.  
  
Noon: Lunch-Cafeteria  
  
They sat down at any empty table with their plates in their hands. The table had 8 chairs, 4 on each side. 2 chairs were left on the opposite end of where they all sat down. It looked somewhat like this:   
  
Roxy, Z, Cass, Empty  
  
Rita, Christine, Luz, Empty  
  
There was a wall to the right, & another column of tables to the left. Z looked around for the mystery guy, & to her surprise, she found an exact match. She elbowed Roxy & asked, "Hey, is that him?"   
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there," Z pointed to 1 of the back tables, "That guy sitting by himself over there." Roxy squinted & then answered, "Yeah! That's him." Rita turned her head & glanced at the mystery boy, then looked back & said, "Watch the pro." She got up with her mini-purse & walked to the table where the new guy was sitting. They watched as she sat down & said something. He didn't say anything back. He didn't even open his eyes to look up at her. Rita said something again, & without even bothering to look up at her, he answered something back. Rita immediately stood up, said 1 last thing with quite a furious face, & stomped back to her seat. "What'd he say?" everyone asked in unison when she got back. "That bastard! How rude!" Rita yelled. "But what did he say?!" they all asked impatiently. "I-I-I won't tell you!" she replied, afraid to they would make fun of her. They all sighed. "Fine then. I'll go," Z said without hesitation, & just the same she got up & began to walk over to him with a strong stride. Everyone started to call after her not to go, but she wasn't afraid. Z sat in front of him. He looked up at her. His red, crimson eyes froze her when he looked into hers.  
  
Back at the table the girls watched in awe. "Oh my God! He's looking at her!" Roxy said in shock. "Oh my God," repeated Cass with a smile. Luz & Christine watched with interested smiles, as Rita blushed with jealousy.  
  
"So. What's your name?" she said hesitantly. For a moment there was silence. Then he answered, "Is this another 1 of those stupid human games?" Z looked at him confused. "Uh.I'm not sure what you mean," she said shakily. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'curiosity killed the human'?" he replied. Z was beginning to gather courage as well as an attitude. "Listen, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm just trying to help you out here. My friends over there think you're some kind of a freak, along with « the rest of the school. So are you gonna tell me your name or not?" she said as her attitude took over the best of her. "I don't need your help. By the way, are you finished with your little 'speech' yet?" he said with a sharp attitude. That was the last straw. She couldn't take anymore of this. "Why you little-" she began to say with rage, & then her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket & placed it on her ear & yelled still frustrated, "What the hell do you want?!"   
  
"Z, it's me," said the little voice in the phone. Z turned to her old table & saw Cass with her cell phone at her ear & waving towards her. "What? Cass? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?!" Z replied even angrier now. "Hey, where'd he go?" Cass said through the phone as she pulled her hand down. "What do you mean 'where'd he go'? He's right." Z turned to find an empty seat with a full tray of food, ".here."  
  
5th Period, History-PT 4  
  
Z sat at her desk next to Cass & Luz, behind Roxy, in front of an empty seat, & across from Rita & Christine. She always chose 1 of the back seats because of the empty row behind the rest of the class. She didn't like people sitting behind her because it gave her this really creepy feeling, & she didn't like people bothering her hair. She wasn't some kind of prep or anything. Actually, she was the tomboy of the group. She just had this thing with people touching her. She hated it because it made her feel like a dog, & dogs belong to people. She didn't belong to anyone.  
  
She was drawing a picture of something. Something from the back of her mind. She didn't know who or what it was yet, but she remembered it from somewhere. Anyways, Ms. Sukel called the class to attention & she put her things away. She looked to the front of the classroom, & it was the last thing she wanted today. That weird spiky-haired kid was standing next to Sukel's work desk. "Class," Sukel started, & Z crossed her fingers & hoped he wasn't a new student, "this is our new student. I want you all to make Mr. Hiei Jaganshi feel welcomed on his 1st day of school," Sukel sounded a little nervous, "Um.you can go sit behind Ms. Mokumoro." Z freaked. She dropped her head into her crossed arms on her desk & asked herself miserably, "Why? Why me?"   
  
"She's the smartest student in this class, but not the best behaved," she looked at Z sharply & Z smiled a little wobbly smile & sounded nervous when she tried to laugh. A little sweat drop appeared on the side of her head, & was then instantly gone as she silently cursed at the teacher. "She'll help you catch up to the rest, & if she bothers you just tell me & we'll get the problem solved," Sukel said nicely to Hiei, but with a warning tone to Z. Hiei interrupted, "No thanks. I can help myself & solve my own issues."  
  
Z was going to hate the rest of this more than anything else. Or at least, that's what she thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, I know this was a little boring, ok, really boring, but thank u 4 reading! (!!!!! Now pleaz review. Remember anything is accepted! In order 4 me 2 improve I need advice! So hand it over! I LOVE Hiei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.k. I'm cra-z. 


	2. The Mall Incident

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long to update. But it's worth the wait. Well, go on & read for yourself.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Mall Incident  
  
Still Monday; Entrance of Sarayashiki Jr. High: After School  
  
Z & Cass walked side by side down the front of the school. "So why didn't you tell me?" asked Z. They pushed through a small crowd in front of them. "Tell you what?" asked Cass. "About you, Liz, & Roxy this afternoon."  
  
"What are you...HOLY SHIT!" Cass slapped her forehead. "What? What happened?" Z asked with a smile on her face, "Did you forget to ask your mom?"  
  
"Mmhm," nodded Cass. "You're screwed," Z said uncaringly. "Well geez, thanks for the help," replied Cass sarcastically. "Hey, what can I say? I don't give a shit," Z said as she shrugged. "You better call Roxy & tell her," advised Z. "Well no duh!" replied Cass trying to be a smart alic, "But my mom'll probably say okay anyway." They walked on to where the cars picked up other students. There, they decided to sit on a bench & wait for their ride. Z pulled out a piece of paper & a pencil & began to doodle. Cass, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bench out of view from the drawing, began to get suspicious. "What are you writing?" Cass asked. "Not writing, drawing," replied Z. She showed her tongue as she erased furiously a mistake. "Let me see," Cass said as she leaned over into a good view. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know yet? How can you draw something & not know what it is?"  
  
"I just don't. I'm pulling these things out from the back of my head. Besides, I'm sure there are some famous artists out there who have no idea what they're doing either. They just splash paint on a canvas & it's considered a masterpiece. So...just leave alone for now. I'm trying to think."  
  
"Oooo, you're trying to think. Wow. This must be really hard for you."  
  
"Hey!" Just then, a gust of wind rushed by, & the paper flew behind a bush. "My drawing!" Z & Cass rushed after it before the wind could carry it any farther. Z felt another gust go by & the paper flew only a couple of inches before she dived after it & snatched it. Now she was all full of dirt & had scraped her elbow. Cass crouched down next to her behind the bush as Z began to sit up with paper in hand. She rubbed her elbow & said "Oh well. I'll get it washed off when I get home."  
  
"You're such an idiot," Cass replied with a sigh. "Not as big of an idiot as you," shot back Z. That's when something caught her eye. It was "Mr. Hiei Jaganshi" & he was walking towards Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Shuichi. Cass saw what Z was staring at & joined in. When Hiei walked into the group, Yusuke greeted him with, "Hey Hiei. Have you found anything?"   
  
"They know each other?" Cass said in disbelief. "Well what does it look like? Now shut up I'm trying to hear." The girls tried to listen in, but they were too far away. They could barely hear anything…but that's barely. Z gasped when she finally made something out, "Koenma". All this weird research had finally paid off. From legends that she had read from, Koenma was the son of Lord Enma, the big dude upstairs in charge of the Rei-kai. "What's wrong?" Cass asked, a bit startled by her friends reaction. "Ko...enma," Z finally replied shakily. "Yeah. I think one of them said that. Didn't they?" said Cass. Z nodded. "So? What's wrong? Who is it?" Cass asked anxious to find out. "He's-He's-"  
  
  
  
Hiei noticed the girls behind the bush & rushed over to stop Z from saying anymore.   
  
The girls were shocked by Hiei's "quick" appearance. They jumped back on their hands. They were breathing harder & sweating more than they've ever done in any P.E. class before. Something about his blood-red glare told them it's not nice to spy…especially when you're caught. "Hey...Hiei," Z greeted nervously. "What's...up?" Cass continued.   
  
"What did you hear?" Hiei replied sharply, which sounded more like a demand. "Uh...nothing really. Just...the name Koenma. That's all. Really. Nothing much," Z answered with a nervous giggle. Hiei glared at her. That's when Z noticed that something under his headband glowed, & then returned to normal. Cass noticed it too, & that's when she decided on this little comment, "Uh...Yusuke," she called still a little nervous, "Can you...uh...get your guard dog away from us?"   
  
Everyone froze. Bad move. "What did you just call me?!" Hiei raged with anger. Z & Cass then noticed Hiei's new attack pose, & slight movements near his waist. "A sword!" Z thought when she saw the hilt. "He's going to use it!" she realized as she saw Hiei's hand reaching for it. "No! Wait!" Z called out, "she doesn't know what she's saying-" Cass cut in saying, "Yes I-" & Z slapped a hand over her friend's mouth. Z then apologized politely, "She didn't mean it. We're sorry."   
  
Keiko walked by & noticed the 2 girls behind the bush & in front of Hiei. "Oh, hi Cass. Konichiwa Z. What are you guys doing?" Keiko asked innocently. Z saw their escape & grabbed Cass by the arm & ran over to Keiko & away from the "psycho". Kuwabara, Yusuke, & Shuichi all sighed, while Hiei stood up straight. He glared at the girls one last time & walked back to the group. "We were looking for my drawing," replied Z. Z sighed with relief & said, "You know Keiko, you're one of my best friends. Along with Yukina, Botan, & Shizuru."  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Cass interrupted. Z yelled back angrily, "You're the idiot that tags along trying to get herself killed!"   
  
"Hey, that sounds like you Kuwabara," Yusuke teased, "You two might make a good couple."  
  
"No way!" Kuwabara yelled, "I love Yukina, & no one is gonna stop me!" Hiei shot a glare from the corner of his eyes towards Kuwabara. "Unless you're dead," Hiei commented. "Oh yeah! Well-" Kuwabara began, as Yusuke said, "Now girls, go play somewhere else." Then Shuichi sighed & advised, "Yusuke, you know there's no point in trying to stop them. They will eventually be stopped somehow." Hiei & Kuwabara continued insulting each other.   
  
The girls were walking by the group of loud boys, when Yusuke made his daily comment, "Hey Keiko. Nice skirt."  
  
"Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko yelled as she swung her briefcase across Yusuke's head. Yusuke became a little dizzy. Kuwabara laughed & said, "Urameshi's gettin' beat up by his girlfriend!"  
  
"Fool," Hiei insulted.   
  
"Hello girls," said a familiar voice, still cheery as ever. Yusuke snapped out of it & looked around, "Huh? Botan?"   
  
"Hi Botan!" replied the girls in unison. Yusuke spotted them. The three girls stood near the hoodless, red corvette, while Botan sat in the passenger seat, Shizuru in the driver's, & Yukina in the back in the left. The boys walked over. "Hello boys," Botan greeted. "Whoooa. Hey sis, where'd you get the new car? Did mom & dad buy it for you?" Kuwabara said in awe. "No," Shizuru snapped back as she brushed back a layer of hair, "I bought it."   
  
"What?!" Yusuke & Kuwabara shouted. "I've been saving up for it since I was a kid. Now get lost." Yusuke & Kuwabara couldn't help but to stare. "Well, hop in," Shizuru finally said, "I don't have all day." The two boys shouted with glee & were about to jump in, when Botan said, "Sorry boys. I hate to ruin your fun, but she was talking to the girls."  
  
"Let me guess. Another girl's night out?" Yusuke sarcastically said with a miserable face. "BINGO!" Botan replied with a smile, as she held up two fingers in a V formation. The girls hopped in the back with Yukina. "Hi Yukina," they said in unison. "Hello," she replied with a gentle voice & with a smile. Hiei was no longer angry now. His sister smile gave him all the joy he needed. As long as she was happy, so was he. "Bye boys," Botan said as she put her sunglasses on. Shizuru drove out.  
  
  
  
Monday Evening; Tokishiki Shopping Center: Near the Fountain  
  
"Ya know, maybe bringing the guys wouldn't have been such a bad idea," said Z. "Bingo," said Botan miserably. "These bags are beginning to get a little too heavy," complained Cass. "Maybe we should go drop these off in the car & then come back," Keiko suggested. "What? Are you guys serious?" whined Cass, "I'm too tired. Let's at least stop to rest for a while, &…maybe we can eat something." The rest of the girls except Yukina & Keiko rolled their eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" Keiko said looking really annoyed. "Cass, you're stupid," said Z. "I know," said Cass with a smile. "It's not funny," Shizuru told Cass. "Forgive me. I know it's none of my business but, eating so much isn't healthy," Yukina warned. "You don't need to ask for forgiveness for that," said Botan, "You're helping out. Besides, someone needs to put their foot down. Cassandra, you have got to stop eating like this. It really isn't good for you."  
  
"I know," said Cass. Only this time there was no smile. She was busy looking around for something to eat. "There really is no point in telling her, is there?" asked Keiko with a great loss of patience. "No. There isn't," replied Z just as irritated as everyone else. "Whatever," Shizuru said as she brushed back her hair, "Let's just find something & get it over with. If she wants to get fat that's her problem."   
  
They found an ice cream shop & went in. Shizuru, Botan, Z, Keiko & Yukina (not that Yukina bought that much. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would) sat at the small metal tables inside the shop, while Cass tried to decide on a flavor. "Zeeee! Come here. I don't know which one to pick. Help me choose," Cass whined. Z blew a hair out of her very annoyed looking face & said, "Hey! Ice Cream dude," the boy with the apron & little boat hat looked at her & pointed to himself, "Well is there anyone else around?" the boy shook his head furiously, "I didn't think so. Now, do you have anything that's fat free?" the boy nodded with a smile, "Good. Now Cass, follow the nice young man & choose from what he's going to tell you." Cass looked at Z embarrassed & as if she were about to kill her, but instead she turned around & stomped to where the young man was standing. "Well done Z!" congratulated Botan. "No prob," Z replied smugly & with a smile. They high-fived.   
  
Cass finally came back with a cone that had 5 scoops of 5 different flavors, with melted fudge, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, strawberry syrup, whip cream, & a cherry on top. The girls looked at her a bit in disbelief & with a dash of impatience. "Cass, the whole point of getting fat free ice cream was for there to be nothing fattening," Z explained quite irritated. Cass didn't hear a word of it. She was too busy licking a drip of ice cream rolling down her cone.  
  
Monday Night; Tokishiki Shopping Center: Parking Lot-11: 55 P.M.  
  
They were putting their bags in the corvette. The trunk didn't hold enough space, so they started to put some inside the car. Yukina then noticed, "Won't someone try to take our stuff? It's just laying there in the open without any protection." Shizuru took one look at the car, & then got into the driver's seat & began to close the roof of the car, when she heard an explosion & Botan yelling, "Oh my gosh!" Then she heard Keiko yell, "The mall!" Shizuru quickly got out of the car & looked at the mall. "What the hell-?!" she said in shock. There were several explosions going on in the center where the fountain was.  
  
Monday Night; Urameshi Residence: Yusuke's Room-11:57 P.M.  
  
Yusuke slept sprawled across the floor on his bed with a white under shirt & boxers. His hair contained no gel & was all out of place (*a/n- which I think actually makes him look cuter*). His mouth opened wide & closed down to a little hole as he snored. The bubble coming from his nose grew small then large again as he snored. He mumbled something in his sleep. Within a second after that, a loud beeping noise from something inside the pocket of his green uniform pants woke him up. "PEANUT BUTTER & JELLY!" he screamed as he shot up. He heard the beeping noise & went to check it out. He pulled the communicator Botan had given him a while back, out of the pocket & flipped it open. Inside the little screen appeared Botan's face panting for air. Yusuke scratched his head & moaned still ½ a sleep, "Wha' do you want Botan? It's almost midnight."   
  
"The mall," Botan breathed, "it's exploded where the fountain is. We're going in to check it out & make sure everyone's okay." This woke Yusuke up all the way. "Keiko!" he thought. "Where's Keiko?!" he shouted into the communicator. "She's fine, Yusuke. She's right behind me," Botan said. She pointed the screen towards Keiko who was running behind her, & then back at her. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he told her, "& keep Keiko out of there!" he ordered. He closed the communicator & placed it in the pocket of his red jacket while mumbling to himself, "Stupid girl's night out," & some other curses.   
  
Then, as he was getting dressed, the phone rang. Atsuko answered it & he heard her say "Hello?" as she was ½ a sleep. "A miracle," he thought, "Mom's actually here tonight." His mother then yelled, "Yusukeee! It's for you! Yusuke!"   
  
"I'm coming! Just hold on a sec!" he yelled back as he slipped on his jeans & grabbed his jacket. He ran into his mother's room & she held up the phone for him to grab, which he did. "Urameshi," yelled the voice in the phone. "Kuwabara," he yelled back. "I just got a call from Shizuru-"  
  
"I know, I know! I'll meet you there!" Yusuke hung up the phone. "Where are you going?" asked Atsuko still ½ a sleep. Yusuke replied as he ran out, "To the mall!" Atsuko heard the door slam. "Yusuke at the mall?" she asked herself suspiciously. She plopped herself back down & said to herself, "Have fun Yusuke. I'm getting too old for this."  
  
When Yusuke got outside, Hiei & Kurama were already there waiting for him.  
  
Late Monday Night/Early Tuesday Morning; Tokishiki Shopping Center: Near the Demolished Fountain  
  
"Hurry! Behind the bench!" Shizuru ordered as she led the rest of the girl gang through the rubble & behind a stone bench. They were ½ way there, when a huge rock parted ½ of the members as it flew in between them. Botan was able to stop herself fast enough for the boulder to fly right in front of her as she let out a shriek. She turned around & led the other ½ of the group (Z & Cass) behind another bench behind them. Yukina & Keiko were able to make it with Shizuru. They all ducked against the back of the benches, using them as a shield from the monster trying to smash them into pieces.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Z yelled out over all the commotion. "Well obviously we're under attack," Botan said with a trembling voice. Z tried to peak over at the attacker in the fountain but almost lost her head to another heavy rock, but what she saw in that 1 second was something she'd never forget.   
  
The roof-tall, ½-squid-like, ½-human-like, purple & grey creature with 6 eyes, 4 arms, & 8 tentacles sat inside the demolished fountain that squirted water everywhere, & was waving its long tentacles around as it trashed the area near it. People lay either dead or paralyzed all around the area by burns or poison from the beast's needles & suction-cup-like padding at the bottom of its tentacles. Something that had really caught her attention though, was the weird cross shaped scar on the halfling's forehead. She had seen it before, but where?  
  
It let out an ear-piercing screech. The girls covered their ears in protection, but it was still loud enough for it to hurt. They gritted their through what seemed like a never ending pain. It finally stopped & they removed their hands. "This is getting really annoying," said an irritated Z, "I don't care what the hell that thing is, it's getting on my nerves!"   
  
"Now, now Z. Calm down. You don't want to do anything that you'll regret later," Botan said as she tried to calm her down, & yet, she herself didn't look so calm either. A sweat drop appeared on the side of her head as she tried to force out a smile. Z then replied with devilish tone & grin, "Oh I won't regret it."   
  
Botan looked at her confused at 1st but then noticed the piece of thick iron wire in her hands. Z, again with that devilish grin & tone asked, "Hey, Botan? Do you think it's got soft skin? Ya know, like a normal squid?"  
  
"Well, yes I suppose, but-"   
  
"What about you, Cass? You think it'd be like dinner?"  
  
"Yep! Sure do." Cass replied with the same expression & tone. "Zysa you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Botan nervously interrupted as she watched Z spy over the top of the bench with the wire in her hand. Z turned to the 2 other girls & commanded, "Stay here. I'll be right back." Then, without another thought, she quickly ran in a crutched position to the next bench before the monster could see her.  
  
"Zysa! No! Wait!" Botan called after her, but it was too late when she tried to reach out for her. Botan sat back & said to herself, "Ooooh! Koenma's going to kill me." Cass looked at her puzzled.   
  
"Hey, where did Z go?" Keiko asked as she looked around for the missing girl. "I don't know. Wasn't she with Botan?" Yukina asked as she sat up & took a look over to the other bench. Shizuru became interested in the conversation & decided to take a look as well. There was no Z, but instead, she found Botan trying to signal something.   
  
She sighed. Botan was never good at these games anyways. A pointless effort. Shizuru tried her best to understand, & was grasping the idea, until the "thing" shrieked again. They covered their ears again. Although, this time, it sounded more like shriek of pain than power. Shizuru got on her knees to look over the top of the bench. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Stupid squid!" Z forced out through gritted teeth. She was hanging on to the thick wire she had stabbed into the creature's back. Green goo with this milk-like substance was squirting out of the puncture all over her. She took a hand off the wire & wiped some off her mouth. "Gross," she said with disgust. She spit out some more that had fallen into her mouth.   
  
She heard glass shatter above her & looked up. Yusuke & the gang had smashed through the glass ceiling above them. They were coming down with a few cuts & scrapes from the shattered glass. Z had the wonderful opportunity of gaining her own wounds when the glass flew down slicing open her skin. "Watch IT! You IDIOTS!" she yelled at them. "SHUT UP & STOP COMPLAINING!" Yusuke ordered back as he kicked a few teeth out of the monster's mouth. Z growled.   
  
The creature began to move from side to side as it was being pummeled by the Urameshi Gang. Z re-placed her hand on the wire. She gripped it tightly, holding on for dear life. She was more than just a few feet off the ground.   
  
The creature stopped moving. She opened her eyes & they widened at the sight of a giant tentacle coming at her. She braced herself for the impact. She felt a wet slap against her face, a sharp sting, & then fell into unconsciousness when she flew through a glass window of 1 of the shops.  
  
"Z!" Cass yelled in surprise as she watched her best friend fly through a glass window, & shatter it into a million pieces. She ran out from behind the bench. That creature had passed the limit. "No more!" she thought to herself, "This has gone way too far!"   
  
She took 1 look at her hurt friend & the emotions inside her raged. She clenched her hands into fists & gritted her. Her body temperature rose to its peak. She glowed in a misty purple as she roared into the atmosphere. Her eyes widened as she let out all her energy.  
  
They all felt it. The huge serge of energy coming from the young girl behind them was greater than they had ever imagined, & it was rushing towards them. The boys froze in shock. There was no way anyone in the mall would be able to escape the blast now. They tried to shield themselves from it, but it was no use. Was it really all over?  
  
"Cassieeeeeee!" Keiko yelled trying to stop the rampage of the infuriated teen. It was too late, though. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, & Botan, who were able to make it to their bench before the blast began, all huddled together for protection.   
  
Author's Note- Sorry for the cliffhanger, but don't worry. Chapter 3 will be posted soon. Pleaz review...BYE!!! 


	3. Mission Revealed

O.K. Hi people!:b I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry!!!!!!!!!! ;b To answer a question, the reason Z doesn't know about Hiei is because Hiei is also the name of a mountain in Japan. It's also a very common name. So it doesn't necessarily have to be the demon. Well, here's more. Hope you like. Oh! & by the way, I reposted chapters 1 & 2 with a few very minor changes you may not even notice, but just in case you wanted to read it anyways. Enjoy! P.S. Thank u 4 reviewing evry1! & lindzs: ur not bothering me me. Actually I'm quite thankful. It's Jay who I'm pissed off . He's such a pathetic human. He should kno better than 2 rush ppl. Especially sum1 like me... But don't worry Jay! I aim 2 satisfy evry1. Even if they think I do the same sick things that they do. ;b  
  
Chapter 3  
Mission Revealed  
  
Midday Tuesday; Urameshi Residence: Guest Room-12:00 P.M.  
  
Every bone in her body ached. She could barely move. "Where the hell am I?" Z thought to herself. "Am I dead? Does that mean I'm in Heaven? But then, why does it hurt so bad? Am I in Hell? Well, that wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" She forced an eye open only to realize that she wasn't in Heaven or Hell, but in a familiar environment. She had a little trouble remembering, though.

She looked to the side & saw Cass lying down in another bed next to her. She began to wonder, "What am I doing in Yusuke's house?" It was beginning to bother her. She hated not knowing anything. "Man, I got knocked out pretty bad," she thought as she sat up & rubbed her head. It finally hit her. "THE MALL!"

Just then, the door slid open & Botan was there holding a tray with a bowl & a white towel hanging out of it. "Oh! You're up! How do you feel? You must be hungry. Well, I'll go get you something in just a minute, but 1st I- " Botan said as if nothing had happened. "Botan?"

"Yes?" Botan answered nervously. "Last night...at the mall...what happened?" Z asked as she continued to regain her memory, "The last thing I remember is being thrown through a window by that squid-thing & then blacking out. Oh yeah, and a flash of light."

"Well...uh," Botan said searching for a reasonable answer that could explain all the strange events of last night, "it really doesn't matter. I'll be right back with your food. Here," Botan hesitantly handed her the tray, "wet the towel & then place it on Cassandra's head. Now remember to squeeze it a bit. We don't want to get her soaked, now do we? I'll be right back." Z raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Botan quickly turned around & left. Z shrugged.

"How could it not matter? Whatever," she thought uncaringly. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she turned her head to look at Cass. She dumped the towel into the steaming water, & then squeezed it over Cassie's head.  
  
Midday Tuesday; Urameshi Residence: Family Room (T.V. Room)-12:03 P.M.  
  
"Yusukeeee!" Botan whined, "You're not helping! What should I tell her?"

"I don't know. Who cares? Why don't you just tell her the truth? If we tell you to make something up, you'll confuse us all. Besides, you'd end up snitching anyways." Yusuke sat cross-legged on the floor. He leaned against the wall as he also crossed his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed in an uncaring manner. "I can't tell her the truth! Koenma would kill me! Yusukeeee?"

"I don't know Botan. It looks like you might die," Yusuke said teasingly. Botan threw herself on the floor next to Yusuke, grabbed him by the collar, & began to shake him as she desperately begged, "Yusuke you've got to help me!"

That's when Z dragged herself into the room with bed hair & an early morning I-don't-really-care look. Botan stopped what she was doing & looked up at Z, while Yusuke's eyes spun in circles along with the room. Z scratched her head & shrugged. "Gee Botan, what are you doing? Trying to turn him into a bobble-head toy? Or are you trying to knock some sense into him? You should know that would work fine...if he had a brain to knock it in to."

"Hey!" Yusuke protested, finally making contact with reality. Z just turned around & began to walk away; she paused for a moment, & turned back around.  
  
"Yusuke, I seem to be a little hazy from yesterday. I remember how you and the other guys got into the mall, but how was it that we got out again? I'm just a little...blurred. Ya know what I mean?"

Botan quickly realized what she was up to, & Yusuke was just dumb enough to fall for it. "How could you forget?!" Yusuke barked, "I-"

Botan smacked a hand over his mouth. "What he means to say is-" Botan was saying nervously, when she was interrupted by a loud scream from the other room that sounded like Cassandra's.

"Whoops," Z said, "I think I might've sprinkled too much water on her." Botan hesitated. She didn't know whether to attend to Cassie, or to stay & protect the truth from Z.

Z noticed her hesitation, and then added, "Oh! I also believe I 'accidentally' left the bowl on top of Cassie's forehead."

"What!?!" Botan sprang up and dashed out of the room. Z's mischievous smile appeared once again. She then walked over to Yusuke who was looking at her suspiciously and cautiously and sat down in front of him. "So, you were saying, Yusuke?" He eyed her closely, "Hmm...there's something wrong with this picture..."

"Whatever do you mean?" she said innocently, "I just want to remember how the brave Yusuke defeated the horrible monster." Yusuke's expression quickly changed to a cocky and prideful one, and he said in a confident tone, "Well, if you really can't remember, I defeated that ugly squid using my special technique."

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but that monster must've really knocked me out pretty hard. Could you refresh my memory on that too?" "What?!" sighs, "Alright, the Spirit Gun." Z looks at him lost & confused. "Rrr, this thing. Watch." Yusuke stands up & Z follows.

He lifts up both hands and grabs his right wrist with his left hand, & points out his right index finger. "I can't believe you don't remember this," Yusuke said.

Z watched closely in amazement as his finger began to glow. Then a small beam of light shot out & hit the door, burning a hole through it. "There. Now do you remember?"

Yusuke turned towards the speechless Z. He lifted an eyebrow and waved a hand in her face as she stared at him in amazement. "Hellooo! Quit acting like you've...never seEN IT BEFORE!" Yusuke finally got it, just too late.  
  
Botan rushed back down the stairs after taking care of Cass, hoping that Yusuke hadn't told. When she got there, she noticed Z's shocked face and Yusuke's nervous one. Immediately she knew what had happened. Botan ran to Yusuke and grabbed his shirt. "You told her, didn't you?!"

"It wasn't my fault! She tricked me! And you were the one who left her here with me!" Yusuke said defensively. He brushed Botan's hands off. "Besides, I don't see why we couldn't tell her. It's not like she's gonna tell anyone else. Will you?" Yusuke leaned his head over and saw Z with her mouth still gaping open at him.

Once again, this time through gritted teeth and a sweat drop on his head, he asked, "You won't tell, riiIIiight?" With her mouth still hanging open, she shook her head from side to side. Satisfied, Yusuke stood back up straight to look at Botan.

Her face was pale as snow and she was whispering to herself, "Koenma's really going to kill me. He's really going to kill me." Yusuke looked at her with serious worry and suspicion.

He grabbed Botan by the shoulders, shook her a little, and said softly, "Don't worry Botan. We can trust her. Believe me." She looked into the depths of Yusuke's eyes with a terribly pale face and tears welling up and streaming down her cheeks.

With a shaky, broken voice she said, "That's not the point, Yusuke. It's not the point." Yusuke looked back at her confused, and extremely worried.  
  
Afternoon Tuesday; Urameshi Residence: Yusuke's Room-1:05 P.M.  
  
Cassandra had already left. After an interrogation, they found that she remembered nothing, so they persuaded her to leave alone by telling her that Z had to clean up the mess she made, but that she should go home because her mother must have been extremely worried about her. Tai, her boyfriend & Yusuke's cousin, had come to pick her up.

He had also battled demons for almost half his life. When he was informed that the type of energy Cass had emitted the night before was youki (demon energy), he began to give her the cold shoulder. She became worried & more intrigued in his problems rather than her own, so it was easy for them to get her out.

Now, the rest of the gang and Lis were here instead. Lis was a girl an inch taller than Z. She had two thick highlights, a red one and a blue one, one on each side of her face. Her right eye was also red and her left eye blue. This was the work of contacts and hair dye, or at least that's what most people thought.

She knew Z because they lived in the same neighborhood, and were close friends. Everyone sat in Yusuke's room saying nothing, and knowing that the car ride home for both Tai & Cass was going to be uneasy. Now, Z had to be informed of everything or she wouldn't leave them alone.

"Where is Koenma?" Hiei asked impatiently. Nervously Botan responded, "Uh...he'll be here any minute now. Just hold on." Hiei glared at her. Botan just laughed tensely. "I wonder what Lis has to do with any of this," Z thought, "Whatever. I guess it'll be explained."

"So, Shuichi?" Z asked looking up at the uneasy redhead. He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Are you the incarnate of the fox demon? I mean, after Yusuke called you Kurama and all this happened...well-I-just thought that maybe..."

Kurama looked away and nodded, but he looked gloomy about it. "So. My reputation precedes me."

"Hunh? What's wrong? Kurama...YOU'RE SOO COOL!!!" Z interrupted with a smile. "My past is nothing to be proud of," he said shamefully. "But I like thieves," Z stated, trying to make him feel better but noticing that it worked in the opposite way. He looked down at the floor, seemingly more depressed than before.

She shot up & hugged him tightly, taking him a little by surprise, & hoping to make him feel better. He stepped back, a little taken off balance, and looked down at her with a confused look. She looked up at him with a soft smile & said, "I'm sorry. Forget I mentioned it...Shuichi." Kurama looked at her & smiled. "It's alright. I forgive you. Thank you for the hug."

"You're welcome," Z said giggling. She let go and sat back down on the floor, noticing that everyone was watching. Kurama noticed everyone's smiles with the exception of Hiei. He especially noticed Lis's smile towards him & smiled back, his cheeks turning a blushy red.  
  
Botan left to the kitchen to get a glass of water. In her return trip, she ran into the older form of Koenma walking down the hall towards Yusuke's room.

"Koenma sir," she called out softly. Koenma turned around & glared at her. "Botan. Have you told her anything?" he asked coldly. "N-No sir." She replied. He turned sharply.

"But-" she continued, lightly jogging after him. He turned back once more. She grabbed his arm & looked up at his anger filled expression.

"Sir, I-" she began, but couldn't finish. She just looked down at the floor & let go of him. He turned & walked away again. Botan stood there, feeling as if she wanted to kill herself for what had happened.  
  
Koenma walked into Yusuke's room where everyone else was. The sight of Z was the first thing to catch his eyes' view and he froze in place. His eyes widened and he was speechless for that moment. He suddenly felt weak, almost as weak as he had felt only once before, and centuries ago.

But quickly he regained his composure and his eyes narrowed with a longing deepness. "She looks exactly like her," he thought to himself, yearning, grasping, remembering the past. His fists clenched tightly as he tried to hold in profound rivers of pain......and tears. A familiar hand placed itself on his back...Botan.

Z noticed his stare & began to panic, just a little. "Uh...Hi," she said, waving her hand anxiously. Koenma snapped out of his trance. He quickly turned to Yusuke with a fierce look & yelled, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU TELL HER!?!"

"WhaaAAaat?! It wasn't my fault!"

"Then who's was it?!"

"Botan left me alone with her!"

"You're an IDIOT Yusuke! What the HELL is WRONG with you!?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU TELL HER!?! WHO IN THEIR GOD DAMN RIGHT FUCKING MIND WOULD TELL HER!?! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S AN INNOCENT GIRL!?! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HER INTO IT!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! FOR ONCE USE YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING HEAD!!!!"

"Koenma sir, please! Calm down! Please. He doesn't know any better sir. Please?" Botan pleaded as she struggled to hold Koenma back from attacking Yusuke. Lis rushed to help her. Everyone else froze with amazement and fear at Koenma's outrage. Never before had they seen him like this. Even Hiei was quite taken aback by Koenma's sudden outburst. "Koenma sir! Think about what you're doing!" Lis shouted out.

Slowly Koenma calmed down & once again regained his composure. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "You're right," Koenma said to the two girls as he gazed at the floor. He took in a deep breath, then exhaled once more, and looked back up at the frightened Yusuke. "Hey. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to, really," Yusuke apologized. Koenma turned back to Z & said, still a little irritated, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, and I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"Nah, it's okay," Z replied, trying to lighten the mood, "But please don't be mad at Yusuke It's not his fault. Really. I was the one who tricked him into showing me the Spirit Gun." Koenma glared back at Yusuke & Yusuke cringed. "No. He should have known better," Koenma replied coldly, directing it more towards Yusuke than towards Z.

"No. Really, Koenma sir. I'm the one to blame," Z replied once more, & once more Koenma looked back at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Koenma sir?" Z asked nervously, bashful, & scared, "You're not going to report me to Lord Enma are you?" She had read of the terrible things Enma was capable of.

Koenma's, Botan's, & Lis's eyes shot open, then quickly softened again. He left the two girls behind as he walked off towards Z. They all looked at him confused.

He kneeled down in front of her, took her hands in his, stared deep into her eyes, and said with great meaning, "I would never do anything to harm you." They stayed in that position for several moments.

Eventually Koenma realized that they were being watched. He jumped back & cleared his throat. "Well," he began, snapping everyone out of their trance, "Where should we begin?"

"How about telling her who everyone really is?" Lis suggested with a smile. Koenma looked down at Z & she nodded. "Okay then. Kurama, or as you might know him, Shuichi, & Hiei are demons from the Makai," he said pointing towards Kurama & Hiei. Kurama waved & Hiei looked away.

Koenma continued, "Kurama uses plants, flowers, herbs, and all that other stuff as weapons for attack or defense, & sometimes to heal, by channeling his energy through them or making medicines. He's also a very smart, straight-A student. Hiei is a fire demon & uses his katana, Jagan eye, speed, & Black Dragon techniques, mainly for attacks." Koenma smiled at Hiei but his reply was a moody "hmph".

"Yusuke uses Spirit techniques, such as the Spirit Gun which you've already seen," Koenma continued; both Yusuke & Z smiled nervously at this, "and other physical attacks taught to him by Genkai, or little tricks he's picked up from the streets. Same goes for Kuwabara, only he uses his Spirit Sword."

Kuwabara shot out a white energy sword from his hand & tried to show off, only accomplishing to embarrass himself by accidentally cutting his own hair. Yukina giggled at this so he laughed too.

"Yusuke & Kuwabara are humans, right?" Z questioned. "Yep! 100%!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "That's nothing to be proud of fool. Humans are weak & pathetic," Hiei commented. Once again Hiei & Kuwabara were engaged in a disturbing quarrel. Yusuke & Kurama led them outside so that Koenma could continue explaining.

"As you were saying?" Z gestured with her hand for Koenma to continue. "Yes. Thank you. Anyways, Keiko is a normal human. She has no powers but I must admit her slaps seem to work pretty well on Yusuke."

Keiko blushed a little but smiled. "Yukina is an ice demon also known as a Koorime, & Botan & Lis are my closest advisors. Botan is your personal guide through the river Styx, or in Western mythology, the Grim Reeper. Lis is a half-fire-half-ice demon." The three girls waved. "So does that mean that those aren't contacts & hair dye?" Z questioned waving a finger.

"Not one bit phony!" Lis said with a smile.

"And of course," Koenma bowed gracefully, "I am Koenma, son of Lord Enma. I am cool."

The other girls seemed annoyed & irritated about this, but Z found it funny & played along. She got up, curtsied, said "Pleased to meet you sir. I am Zysa Mokumoro," and then sat back down.

Botan, Keiko, & Lis seemed even more irritated by it now, but Yukina just giggled silently. "Koenma sir, are the boys Spirit Detectives then?" Z questioned. "You know of the Spirit Detectives?"

"Yes sir. I'm quite interested in paranormal-other-worldly-things, so I do a little research on my own."

"Well then! Does that make you a fan of mine? And yes, they are Spirit Detectives." Koenma inquired proudly with glee. "Yes sir!" Z giggled. "Well! Always glad to meet a fan! Here! Have an autograph," Koenma celebrated joyfully.

He poofed a piece of paper out of nowhere in between his fingers & gave it to Z. She seemed amazed & then a little confused at first, but when she received it she gladly thanked him for the blown picture of his face with his signature already on it.

Keiko & Lis only became even more bothered, but as he was handing the picture to Z, Botan noticed something. Koenma's eyes seemed glee, but a closer look would depict an odd sadness. Botan became worried.

"So why did you send Spirit Detective Hiei to our school?" Z meant for it to come naturally, but it turned out to sound more like a demand.

"Yes; he does tend to get on your nerves every now & then," Koenma answered & understood, "But the reason I'm having the Spirit Detectives check out the school undercover is that there have been a few major & minor supernatural activities detected in the P.E. field. We've been trying to send investigators in after sunset, but nothing comes up. Everything seems to happen during school hours or during the day. Obviously whatever's there doesn't want us to find it. The only option we had left was to send someone undercover. Yusuke & Kuwabara weren't a worry since they already went to the school. We made up a false ID for Hiei, but everyone knows Kurama & it would make no sense for him to be there; so we're a detective short."

"Can I help?" Z immediately asked.

"No," Koenma snapped back even quicker, "This is none of your business & I don't want you getting involved. As a matter of fact, don't even look at the field."

"But I have P.E. in the field-"

"I don't care. I'll write you a doctor's note saying you can't go anymore. Give it to your coach first thing in the morning."

"But why can't I-"

"You are to stay as far away from that area as possible! Do you hear me?!" Koenma shouted. Yukina & Keiko felt as if it wasn't their place anymore & like ghosts left the room. Koenma turned his back towards Z & she looked away.

Lis & Botan walked over to comfort him. Then, in a quieter but still stern voice he said, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I hope you understand." He waited for a reply, but there was none.

With Botan & Lis tagging behind him he left the room. As soon as the door closed Z punched the ground. "Dammit!"  
  
Koenma stormed through the halls with the two girls following after him like lost puppies. Everyone stopped what they were doing & stared after Koenma as he slammed the entrance door behind him. Botan reopened it & her & Lis continued to follow. Lis closed the door again, but this time more gently. Everyone looked at each other then at Yukina & Keiko who were the last ones in there, but even they looked confused.  
  
Afternoon Tuesday; Spirit World: Koenma's Office-2:33 P.M.

Koenma walked back & forth from wall to wall in his office, still in his older form. He was mumbling angrily to himself. Botan & Lis didn't know what to do & Ogre was completely lost so they just stood there, being tortured by worry, & watched.

Koenma suddenly stopped to punch the wall. "Dammit!" he yelled. Botan rushed over to him. He lowered his still clenched fist to his side & hung his head low. His hair covered shadowed over his eyes. Still, Botan now stood beside him, & was able to see a long gleaming tear stream down his cheek & splash onto the ground.

He softly whispered to her in a broken voice, "Botan...you said she looked like her mother. Everyone did, but...I never thought it would be so close."

Botan wrapped her arms around him & held him tightly as he began to sob. It brought tears to her eyes as well. She tried to shush him so that they could both stop crying, but it was no use.

He enclosed his arms around her for comfort, clenching her pink dress tightly in his hands, "I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" he howled, as the pacifier fell out of his mouth.


End file.
